The present invention relates to a window cage particularly for cylindrical roller bearings.
A window cage of this type is seen in Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 908 436. Such a cage is manufactured from an annular member which is U-shaped in partial cross section. Axially extending recesses are provided in the radial bottom region of the member, whereby pockets for the rollers are produced in a simple manner. The webs which join the side rings of the cage have a trapezoidal cross section. Since their pocket surfaces are normally parallel to each other, the rollers can be easily introduced into the cage, but a structural unit of cage and rollers does not result. That German patent says that the rollers are to be held fast by suitable means. But, no such means is indicated.
Even if the pocket surfaces converge toward the axis of the cage, as is indicated elsewhere, pocket surfaces which are so inclined that the rollers are prevented from falling out are obtained only with certain cages. Difficulties also arise in snapping the rollers into place in the cage. If the cage is dimensioned so that the rollers are extensively gripped from behind, then the rollers cannot be introduced with spring action from the radial side at which they are gripped from behind. If the extent of the rear gripping is reduced, then introduction of the rollers with spring action is possible. But there is a danger that the rollers will drop out of the cage again. Furthermore, there are sharp edges of the cage at the snap in places, and these edges may damage the rollers upon their being snapped into place.